Burning
by landmilk
Summary: [Hunhan/Kailu/Yaoi/Rating;NC-17] Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya keluar pagar saat melihat Sehun melewati rumahnya. Dia mengeluarkan suara rintihan aneh, Sehun berteriak ketakutan dan berlari pontang- panting dari rumah itu. Dia bersumpah tidak akan melewati rumah aneh itu lagi.


Title: Burning

Genre: AU, Angst, Romance.

Pairing: Sehun/Luhan Kai/Luhan

Characters: Sehun Luhan Kai Chanyeol Kris

Rating: NC-17

Lenght: Oneshot

a/n: tiga jam natapin layar laptop fufufu, big thanks buat enjel

* * *

**Burning**

Dengan papan skate-nya dia meluncur diatas jalanan beraspal hitam. Kaki kanannya terus mendorong tubuhnya untuk menggerakkan papan. Dia melewati sebuah rumah besar bercat abu- abu. Dia memperhatikan rumah itu, bukan karena bentuknya yang sangat megah tapi seseorang yang mengintip di balik tirai jendela itu. Mengetahui dia tertangkap basah mengintip Sehun, orang itu menghilang di balik tirai.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rumah itu, menganggap kejadian itu hal yang tidak penting.

Sehun bermain bola basket bersama teman- temannya di daerah sekitar rumah yang kemarin ia lewati karena lapangan basket berada di ujung blok rumah itu. Chanyeol terus mendribble bola, karena gerakannya yang gesit membuat Kai dan Sehun susah untuk merebut bola dari tangannya.

Chanyeol mengoper bola kearah Kris. Kris menerimanya dan langsung menuju kearah ring lawan, dengan sekali tembakan dia berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Mereka bersorak kemenangan. Kai mengusap wajahnya kesal sedangkan Sehun mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Chanyeol, Kris, dan Kai pulang ke rumah duluan, Sehun masih sibuk memasukkan barang- barangnya ke dalam tas. Merasa di perhatikan, dia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut cokelat berdiri di depan pagar rumah, kedua tangannya menggenggam pagar besi rumah.

Sehun pulang melewati rumah itu. Dia berpura- pura untuk tidak memberi perhatian kepada anak itu.

.

Setelah bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran cina, dia pulang melewati rumah itu lagi. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya keluar pagar saat melihat Sehun melewati rumahnya. Dia mengeluarkan suara rintihan aneh, Sehun berteriak ketakutan dan berlari pontang- panting dari rumah itu. Dia bersumpah tidak akan melewati rumah aneh itu.

.

Kai datang dengan seorang anak laki- laki berambut cokelat bernama Luhan. Anak laki- laki yang selalu memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu berbadan kurus, badannya terlihat tenggelam di dalam pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dia menatap Sehun denga kedua mata cokelat besarnya, hidungnya kecil dan mancung, bibirnya berwarna merah berisi seperti bibir bayi, kulit putih pucatnya berkilau di bawah sinar matahari senja. Wajahnya mungil mengingatkannya dengan boneka porselen yang di pajang di etalase toko di samping sekolah tempatnya ia dulu bersekolah.

Luhan mempunyai kekurangan, yaitu dia tidak dapat berbicara dengan jelas. Hanya mengeluarkan suara- suara aneh dari mulutnya.

"Dia sepertinya ingin berteman, jadi aku membawanya kesini," kata Kai, dia memberikan senyuman tulus pada Luhan. Tidak seperti biasanya Kai yang selalu memasang senyuman palsu kepada orang lain selain temannya. "Dia akan tinggal bersama kita semalam saja."

Dan Luhan menginap di rumahnya. Kai terus menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan, sedangkan Sehun menghabiskan malamnya bermain Playstation. Aneh, dia merasa cemburu melihat Luhan tersenyum lebar untuk Kai, padahal Sehun lah yang pertama kali melihat Luhan. Tapi dia malah menghindarinya.

Keesokannya Kai memulangkan Luhan ke rumahnya, tapi Luhan merengek ingin tinggal di rumah Kai dan Sehun. Kai memperbolehkannya. Dan Luhan tinggal bersama mereka.

Saat mereka hanya berdua, Luhan selalu mengikuti Sehun kemana pun dia berada, hingga menungguinya mandi. Membuat Sehun sebal dan terganggu dengan tingkah anehnya. Dia mengusulkan kepada Kai untuk memulangkannya kembali.

"Tidak bisa," Kai menolak, dia telah menidurkan Luhan di kamar mereka. Kamar Kai dan Luhan.

"Kenapa? Dia menyusahkan kita saja," Sehun tidak dapat menahan emosinya tapi dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Menatap Kai tajam karena membawa orang asing ke rumah mereka sesuka hatinya.

"Ini bukan rumahmu, tapi rumahku. Orang tua ku memperbolehkanmu tinggal di sini bersama ku hanya karena orang tuaku berhutang budi karena kebaikan orang tuamu di masa lalu. Kau tahu itu," Kai medorong bahunya. Dia mendengus. "Kau tinggal di rumahku dengan peraturanku, terserah kau tidak suka dengan Luhan kau boleh pergi dari rumah ini," Kai membanting pintu kamar di hadapan wajah Sehun. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dengan ucapan Kai.

.

Sehun melewati ruang santai dengan wajah bengis, mendapati Luhan duduk di pangkuan Kai. Kai sedang mengajarinya membaca, Luhan membaca dengan terbata- bata dan tidak jelas, Kai mencubit hidungnya gemas. Sehun segera memasuki kamaranya.

Dia menggeram marah, berteriak kesal di dalam bantal. Dia harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan dia berencana akan pergi dari rumah itu. Mencari pekerjaan yang menghasilkan gaji yang cukup untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut bersama Sehun. Sehun dapat mencium aroma lavender, dia membuka sebelah matanya dan bertatapan dengan mata cokelat Luhan. Luhan memandangnya dengan mata berbinar, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun. Bibirnya terbuka dan mengucapkan sepatah kata. "Se... Hun."

Sehun terkejut mendengar namanya di sebut untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur bersama Kai?" kali ini Sehun mencoba bersikap lembut padanya. Luhan menggeleng cepat, tangannya memeluk pinggang Sehun erat.

"Hangat."

Sehun mengelus rambutnya, rambut Luhan sangat lembut.

"Kau harus kembali, Lu."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, dia mencebikkan bibirnya. Sangat imut. Luhan mengeluarkan kata- kata yang susah di mengerti Sehun.

"Tapi kau harus tidur bersama Kai atau aku akan kena marah olehnya," sebenarnya dia tidak ingin Luhan pergi. Dia ingin Luhan bersamanya, di dalam pelukannya.

Luhan bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Sehun begitu saja.

.

Di kalangan dosen dan mahawasiswa di universitasnya, Kai lah yang paling terkenal. Dia menarik, seorang penari handal, dan dia memiliki kulit gelap yang mencolok. Sedangkan Sehun berkebalikan dengannya, dia memiliki kulit putih pucat, dia kurus, dan orang yang membosankan. Dia tidak suka keramaian dan hanya berteman dengan sedikit orang saja.

Dia juga bukanlah seorang anak pengusaha seperti Kai, dia dapat berkuliah karena mendapatkan beasiswa dari pemerintah karena nilai prestasinya.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari kampus dan melihat Luhan berdiri di gerbang, wajahnya kebingungan. Semua orang yang melewatinya memandangnya heran melihat Luhan dengan kemeja kebesaran dan tanpa alas kaki. Sehun menghampirinya, Luhan tersenyum gembira. Dia langsung memeluk Sehun. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggosokkan wajahnya ke permukaan baju Sehun. Dia menyebutkan nama Sehun berulang kali dengan nada lembut dan penuh kerinduan.

Sehun menggendong Luhan tanpa rasa malu di depan umum. Kasihan melihat kaki Luhan yang memar karena berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Luhan mendatangi kampus bukan untuk Kai tapi untuk Sehun.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Luhan selalu menyebut namanya. Mereka melewati toko permen, di dalamnya penuh dengan bermacam- macam permen berwarna warni yang sangat menarik. Luhan menunjuk ke jendela toko itu. Sehun menurunkan Luhan dan mengambil dompetnya, dia hanya memiliki sedikit uang. Tapi tatapan Luhan yang memelas membuatnya rela untuk membelanjakan uangnya demi Luhan.

.

Malam itu Sehun tidak dapat tidur, dia dapat mendengar suara erangan Luhan dan Kai. Sehun terus bergerak resah. Mendengar suara desahan mereka membuat dadanya sesak hingga ia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk benafas.

.

"Aku harus pergi selama dua hari untuk perlombaan di Jeju," Kai mencium dahi Luhan dan membisikkan kata- kata manis. "Jaga dia untukku, Sehun."

.

Luhan menyelinap lagi ke dalam kamar Sehun, kali ini ciuman di bibir yang membuat Sehun terbangun. Dia mengusap matanya,

"Ada apa Luhan? Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Luhan manaiki tempat tidurnya dan menduduki perut Sehun, dia menciumi bibir tipis Sehun.

Matanya membulat menatap Luhan, di dorongnya Luhan. Di balik sinar bulan yang menyusup melalui jendela, Sehun dapat melihat mata Luhan yang berair. Dia menangis.

"Lu kau kenapa?" Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Luhan menangis di pelukannya, kaus Sehun basah karena air matanya.

"Seh..Hun," Luhan terisak.

Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan untuk menatapnya, di kecupnya bibir itu. Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya, melenguh.

"Sehun."

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, dia melepaskan bajunya sendiri dan hanya meninggalkan celana dalam. Sehun menciumi kulit Luhan. Mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar memudahkannya untuk melepaskan kain itu. Hanya Luhan yang tidak mengenakan pakaian.

Mereka terus berciuman dengan Luhan duduk di pahanya, tanpa di ketahui oleh Kai, sahabatnya sendiri.

.

Sehun lulus setelah berkuliah selama empat tahun dengan nilai tinggi, dia pindah ke sebuah apartemen kecil tapi nyaman, jauh dari rumah Kai. Dia merindukan Luhan, sangat. Setelah malam itu dia tidak dapat melupakannya. Tapi Luhan milik Kai, dan dia sudah mengkhianati pertemanan mereka. Sehun di terima di sebuah perusahaan besar, dan dia pindah lagi ke apartemen yang lebih besar.

Suatu hari dia membaca koran dengan judul besar bertuliskan Sebuah Rumah Elit Hangus. Membakar satu rumah dan menewaskan dua orang yang tinggal di dalamnya, penyebabnya adalah dikarenakan kebocoran gas.


End file.
